Arthropleura
Battle Weakness: Bite Battle Class: Gold Arthropleura (Greek for jointed ribs) is a genus of extinct millipede arthropods that lived in what is now northeastern North America and Scotland around 315 to 299 million years ago, during the late Carboniferous Period. The larger species of the genus are the largest known land invertebrates of all time, and would have had few, if any, predators. Arthropleura species ranged in length from 0.3 to 2.3 metres (0.98 to 7.55 ft) and a width up to 50 centimetres (1.6 ft). Arthropleura was able to grow larger than modern arthropods, partly because of the greater partial pressure of oxygen in Earth's atmosphere at that time and because of the lack of large terrestrial vertebrate predators. The flattened body of Arthropleura is composed of approximately 30 jointed segments, each of which was covered by two side plates and one center plate. The ratio of pairs of legs to body segments was approximately 8:6, similar to some present-day millipedes. Arthropleura Facebook Promotion.jpg|Arthropleura Facebook Promotion Arthropleura in Market.png|Arthropleura in Market Arthropleura Initial Message.png|Arthropleura Initial Message Arthropleura First Evolution Message.png|Arthropleura First Evolution Message Arthropleura Second Evolution Message.png|Arthropleura Second Evolution Message Arthropleura Third Evolution Message.png|Arthropleura Third Evolution Message Arthropleura Level 10 a.png|Arthropleura Level 10 a Arthropleura Level 10 b.png|Arthropleura Level 10 b Arthropleura Level 20 a.png|Arthropleura Level 20 a Arthropleura Level 20 b.png|Arthropleura Level 20 b Arthropleura Level 30 a.png|Arthropleura Level 30 a Arthropleura Level 30 b.png|Arthropleura Level 30 b Arthropleura Level 40 2a.png|Arthropleura Level 40 a Arthropleura Level 40 2b.png|Arthropleura Level 40 b Arthropleura is a glacier carnivore, despite being a herbivore in real life during the late Carboniferous Period in Paleozoic Era. At first, it could only be obtained in the Glacier card packs purchasable with real money. Since April 22nd 2016, it became a DNA tournament limited edition. It is the first terrestrial arthropod to appear in the game. It uses the ''Titanoboa'' animation, even though they are unrelated, and share almost no anatomical similarities. Information | valign="top" | Initial Message: Arthropleura (Greek for “jointed ribs”) lived in the upper Carboniferous in what is now North America and Scotland. First Evolution Message:'''There is a lot of controversy over whether the Arthropleura was a carnivore or herbivore. '''Second Evolution Message: Arthropleura was likely killed off by during the Permian when its lush forest home was replaced by more arid desert like conditions. Third Evolution Message: 'Arthropleura enormous size is likely a result of higher oxygen in the atmosphere during the Carboniferous period. |} Level-Based Stats * Total Meat to Max: ? 'Arthropleura Level 40 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Arthropleura Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Arthropleura in Battle' Arthropleura Battle 1.png Arthropleura Battle 2.png Arthropleura Battle 3.png Arthropleura Battle 4.png Arthropleura Battle 5.png Arthropleura Battle 6.png Arthropleura Battle 7.png Arthropleura Battle 8.png Arthropleura Battle 9.png Arthropleura Victory 1.png Arthropleura Victory 2.png Arthropleura Victory 3.png Arthropleura Victory 4.png Arthropleura Victory 5.png Arthropleura Victory 6.png Arthropleura Victory 7.png Arthropleura Victory 8.png Arthropleura Victory 9.png 'Arthropleura Level 40 Pictures' Arthropleura Level 40 1a.png Arthropleura Level 40 1b.png Arthropleura Level 40 2a.png Arthropleura Level 40 2b.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Glacier Park Category:Glacier Animals Category:Glacier Carnivores Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:DNA Rescue Animals